Neko Neko
Introduction Neko Neko is the mother of Koneko Takeda, and the founder of the Rough Boys, despite being a female. She has served as mentor for all the leaders of the Rough Boys since it's founding and now serves as the mentor for Rei Funa her son's best friend. She is also the mistress of Yukimura Takeda. She is the mother of both his bastard children Koneko Takeda and Aika Neko Appearance Neko Neko is a redhead. She stands a impressive six feet tall and five inches. Her entire body is covered in muscles and scars from her rough days as a delinquent. Due to her current job she wears a pant suit every day to keep with the theme of her shop, despite the fact that all her customers are Yankee girls and .delinquents. When she is off work however she strips down to a pair of jean hot shorts and usually a white wife tank top. Personality Neko Neko has a carefree attitude, but with a rough edge. She is violent by nature and quite aggressive. It was her assertiveness that started her relationship with Yukimura when they were in high school and what started the fling when they both got out. Neko takes pride in being the founder of the Rough Boys. The street gang has passed tough several generations of boss at the moment and Neko has trained each one of them. A few of the boss ended up becoming villains, and the first one she trained, Ryu is now competing for a boxing championship. Each member of the gang is her pride and her extended family. Despite the way she acts Neko is a romantic. She loves poems, flowers, and heart shaped chocolate. She likes being called cute and loves it when Yukimura plays with her ears. Her pride however keeps her from letting this all come out. In her life Neko has only loved one person, and that is Yukimura Takeda. Yukimura is also the only person she has ever slept with as well. Both her children are his. Koneko bares his last name, but Akia does not. The reason for this is that Yukimura can explain Koneko to his family, despite the fact that he has not, but Akia would be a no no. In order to protect the man she loves she hid her daughter's true name. That and Akia's birth was more her fault than Yukimura's indiscretion. Fine wine does wonders to bright up the mood, on both ends. Synopsis Neko Neko is the mother of both Koneko Takeda and Aika Neko. Her baby daddy is Yukimura Takeda the leader of the prestigious Takeda clan. Neko Neko runs a cafe for street gangsters and is a martial arts trainer. Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' 'Weapons' Relationships 'Yukimura Takeda ' Her one and only true love. 'Neko Neko ' Neko Neko is her precious son. She had him early in her life and watches over him as he grows into adulthood. She some times feels that he is to overprotective of his little sister and that he should try to date girls his own age. She loves to play with his ears when he is sleeping. 'Yvonne Imagawa ' She does not like her. Yvonne gives her the creeps, but she keeps it to herself. She dislikes snakes of any kind and due to Yvonne's Lamia orginin the girl gets under her skin. She wishes Koneko would not hang around her, but she keeps her thoughts to herself since the two seem to be close friends. She thinks the relationship might grow into something more, which is a blessing in the home front of Koneko going after women his own age, but at the same time she does not wish for a snake as a daughter in law. As a result she is rooting for Rei in that home front and encourages him to tell the girl his true feelings, in a round about way. 'Rei Funa ' Rei is her student and the son of her long time friend. She is teaching him both how to fight and how to cook once he is done fighting. She hopes that he will grow to take her spot one day once she stops training the leaders of the Rough Boys. She also supports his relationship with Yvonne, despite her being a snake girl. This is due to more selfish reasons than master support. If Rei gets with her then Yvonne won't be her daughter in law in the future. 'Aika Neko ' Neko does not like the way Akia is developing. The girl is too shy for her liking and she clings to her older brother to much. She fears that the girl will never grow out of her shell. This fear is deep for her as she thinks she might be the cause of it. Because she is not willing to admit who the girl's father is the young girl is seen as a whore's daughter. It makes it difficult for her to get along with girls her age. As a result of this she clings to her brother and to her mother. Neko fears that the girl may grow detached from everyone else. History Trivia Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Civilians Category:Civilians Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Former Villains Category:Former Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users